


Will You Do It Tonight?

by orphan_account



Series: It's My Desire [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Marking, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, if Merlin's really good, Arthur will do that one thing he does...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Do It Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> My brain got distracted and wrote more porn...No regrets~

Merlin was out of breath, and his limbs were jelly from Arthur's cock inside him fucking him numb, but he managed to get the words out.

"Arthur."

Arthur grunted, broke his rhythm to give one particularly hard thrust, and said, "Yeah?"

"Tonight. Will you...tonight?" Merlin gasped out.

Arthur raised his head from Merlin's chest, and looked at Merlin with an amused smirk. "Not tonight, love."

Merlin would never admit that the sound he made then was a whine, but it was.

Arthur's cock struck the perfect spot and Merlin choked out an, "Ah!" Arthur kept pumping, plunging deeper with each retreat back, and placed his palm flat to Merlin’s chest to hold him in place.

"T-Tomorrow night?" Merlin asked, vision going blurry.

Arthur lowered his head and pressed a kiss to Merlin's nipple before giving it a teasing bite. "We'll see."

Merlin whimpered and clawed at Arthur's back, drawing him closer while also leaving punishing scratches in the golden skin. He _would_ have it, and soon.

*~*

"Tonight?" Merlin asked, pulling his mouth away from Arthur's spread arse. "Will you do it tonight?"

Arthur twisted onto his side, reached behind him, and grabbed a handful of Merlin's hair, forcing Merlin's face back between his pert cheeks. "What the hell do you think?" he grunted.

Merlin sighed and dove his tongue deeper in. Arthur only liked to be opened up like this on the nights he wanted to be fucked. There was no chance of it happening tonight.

*~*

"Arthur—"

Arthur shut Merlin up with a messy kiss and slammed him against the wall, kicking the front door closed behind him. Merlin anchored his hands on Arthur's hips and let Arthur ravage him until his cock was so hard he felt it had stolen all his blood and left him dizzy.

"Arthur, please—"

"Not tonight." Arthur yanked off Merlin's jacket and threw it across the room before attacking Merlin's collarbone.

"But it's—ah!—it's in your pocket, I _know_ it is!"

Arthur's throaty chuckle made Merlin's skin tingle. Merlin lowered his hands, running them down the side of Arthur's legs and back up to squeeze Arthur's arse firmly. Arthur moaned and his body shuddered against Merlin's. Merlin felt Arthur's erection grinding on his thigh.

He also felt the unmistakable cylindrical shape of lipstick in Arthur's back pocket.

"Come on," Merlin said, stroking the bulge in the denim with his thumb. "Please?"

Arthur growled and instantly his hands were on the back of Merlin's thighs, grabbing and hoisting Merlin up roughly until Merlin had no choice but to wrap his legs around Arthur's waist. Arthur forced their lips together and Merlin's back became quickly acquainted with the wall as he was pushed against it. His shirt slid up and revealed his skin and Merlin could feel the dry wall on the bare knobs of his spine. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and tried to lean forward, but Arthur only kept pushing and shoving him back.

Merlin was so thoroughly fucked, he forgot what he wanted to ask.

*~*

He didn't ask again for three days, but even then he didn't expect much. They were lounging on the sofa with their feet up, watching a film, when Merlin said, “So...”

Arthur turned to face him with a blank stare. When Merlin didn’t immediately go on, he rolled his eyes and said, “What?”

Merlin looked down and traced a pattern in Arthur’s thigh with the tip of his finger. “Will you do it tonight?” Arthur didn’t reply right away, so Merlin raised his eyes. “Please?”

Arthur’s breathy laugh faded into a sigh. He grabbed Merlin’s hand and brought it up to his mouth to kiss the knuckles of Merlin’s fingers.

“Oh, alright. You’ve been patient enough I suppose.”

Merlin’s face broke out in a grin and he jumped off the sofa, hauling Arthur up with him. Arthur chuckled behind him all the way to the bedroom.

However, when Merlin made to open the drawer in the table by the bed, Arthur pulled Merlin back, spun him around, and surprised with him a gentle kiss. “Lay on the bed,” Arthur instructed. “And take off your clothes for me.”

Merlin lost no time in doing as he was asked. He pulled his shirt over his head as soon as Arthur’s hands left him, so quickly that the garment caught on his ears and he had to give it an extra tug. He was glad to be on his back when removing his trousers. He might have tripped in his haste.

Merlin kicked his pants off just as Arthur was walking around to stand in front of the bed. Arthur had kept his clothes on like always, and stood before Merlin with elegant poise.

Merlin was breathing so hard he was a bit embarrassed by how much his chest was rising and falling. He knew if he spoke he’d sound wrecked, but Arthur already had a smug grin on his face, so he figured it didn’t matter.

“Turn the lights on,” Merlin gasped, wrapping his fingers around his stiff cock.

Arthur arched a brow, glancing at the table lamp in the corner. “It _is_ on.” He raised his hands, plucking the plastic cap off the tube of Impassioned Pink lipstick and—

“ _All_ of them!” Merlin yelled, making Arthur freeze in place. “Turn on all the lights.” He couldn’t bear a single shadow to be cast on Arthur’s face, not when he did this.

Arthur lowered his hands and rolled his eyes, but gave in to Merlin’s demands. He walked to the switch by the door and flipped it. The light in the ceiling fan turned on, bathing the entire room in a fluorescent glow. The only shadows were the ones on the wall, and Merlin could see every centimetre of the man he loved.

“Satisfied?”

Merlin nodded and gave his cock a few slow strokes. “Yeah. Yeah, okay, do it.”

Arthur walked back to the front of the bed and his blue eyes sparkled as he brought the lipstick up to his mouth. He parted his lips slightly and pressed the edge against his top lip, the deep pink spreading over where he dragged it, following the natural curve. He repeated the motion with his bottom lip and finished it off with a loud smack.

Merlin stifled a whimper and had to squeeze his cock when Arthur's pinkened lips spread in a smile.  Arthur capped the tube and tucked it into his pocket, then crawled onto the bed with predatory slowness, trapping Merlin where he was and engulfing him with his body heat.

Keeping his eyes locked on Merlin’s, Arthur placed the first kiss to Merlin's chest, just to the left of his right nipple. He kept his lips there, pressing firmly against Merlin's pale skin until he was satisfied enough time had passed. He returned not a second later to another patch of skin, moaning as he dropped some of his weight on top of Merlin's body and forcing another kiss into Merlin's chest.

He covered Merlin's front with them, gripping Merlin's trembling limbs and holding him down to smother the canvas of Merlin's body with perfect pink lip imprints. Despite the hold, Merlin arched his back, offering himself up to be marked all over, loving it especially when Arthur's lips left pink smears across the tender skin of his stomach. Arthur's hands held Merlin's wrists above his head until Merlin knew to keep them there himself, and still he fought to squirm and twist and make more accessible any particular stretch of unclaimed territory.

Then Arthur pulled away, leaving Merlin breathless and cold, to reapply a new layer. Merlin knew how he looked because Arthur had once taken a photo: wrecked and shaking with boundless pleasure, Arthur’s pink lips marking him. Merlin had to take a moment to gather his wits for the next part.

New layer freshly applied, Arthur dropped to his knees in front of the bed and beckoned Merlin forward with a single finger. Merlin scrambled to the edge and into a standing position. His flushed cock jutted out eagerly, and nearly matched the shade of Arthur's lipstick. He widened his stance and put his hands on Arthur's shoulders for balance. Arthur's lips twitched as he fought back a smile, then he opened his mouth and leaned forward to take the head of Merlin's cock inside.

Merlin had to tighten his grip on Arthur's shoulders as his legs wobbled beneath him. Arthur took him in deeper, and deeper, until Merlin could feel the back of Arthur's throat, and Arthur’s mouth stretched wide around Merlin’s girth. Arthur’s lips chapped a little from the effort, but the lipstick kept them smoother than normal, and the sheen of spit beginning to drip made them glossy.

Arthur sucked leisurely at first, using one hand to hold the base and cup Merlin’s balls. He kept his eyes down, his eyelashes resting against his hollowed cheeks, and caressed the back of Merlin’s thigh with his free hand.

He looked so beautiful like this, nothing like how he was when they usually fucked. He was gentle almost, a little submissive, and worked Merlin’s cock slowly, proving he enjoyed the smooth motion of it as much as Merlin did. The lipstick just made it _so_ much better, highlighting the already deep colour of Arthur’s mouth.

This was only the beginning, though. Sometimes, occasionally, Arthur would keep at this pace, sucking Merlin off lovingly until Merlin was all melted inside and couldn’t stand anymore, until just a twirl of tongue around the head would set him off. Most of the time, nearly every time Arthur did this for him, Merlin would hold off his orgasm, no matter how badly his body shuddered with the need for release. He would wait until Arthur finally raised his eyes to meet his, until Arthur took hold of Merlin’s hands and placed them on his head to keep it in place, and gave a subtle flick of tongue along the shaft that meant “Go.”

Then, _then_ , Merlin would let himself take what he wanted.

He exhaled shakily and started pushing his hips, forward and back into the cavern of Arthur’s pink-framed mouth, slow at first, but not as slow as Arthur had been going before. He kept his movements languid and deep, sometimes rolling onto the tips of his toes to plunge deeper in. Tears pricked the corners of Arthur’s eyes when he did that, and drool slid down Arthur’s chin. Merlin used his thumb to wipe it across Arthur’s lips, making the pink glisten in the light while he kept fucking Arthur’s perfect mouth.

Merlin had never had any kind of self-control though, not when it came to sex and definitely not when it came to Arthur. It wasn’t long before he sped up and tightened his hold on Arthur’s head, pulling it towards him while he snapped his hips forward. Arthur always, _always_ , moaned when he did that, his brow furrowing with desperate pleasure while his fingers gripped Merlin harder, urging him on.

“Oh _God_ , Arthur, yeah, you’re—you’re perfect,” Merlin panted. Arthur loved the praise and Merlin loved giving it to him, but it was often the other way around. “Fuck, yeah, just take it, take it in that pretty perfect mouth of yours.”

Arthur’s moans and Merlin’s panting only somewhat covered up the slippery sound of Merlin’s cock shoving deep again and again, and the combination had Merlin’s blood pulsing rapidly in his veins. He could feel his impending orgasm all the way in the tips of his fingers where they curled mercilessly in Arthur’s hair. It would only take a few more hard thrusts, hard enough that Arthur’s nose pressed into Merlin’s pubic hair.

Merlin’s mouth hung open and he came with a sharp exhale of breath that lead into a low moan, his limbs locking while come shot out of his cock. He held Arthur still, dimly aware of the feel of Arthur’s throat working as he swallowed and relaxed the muscles to avoid choking. When he finally came down from his high, Merlin stumbled backward, his cock slipping from between Arthur’s glistening pink and abused lips, and he fell onto the bed, arms out beside him as he gasped for breath.

“ _Fuck_ , I love doing that,” Merlin got out between one breath and the next. He heard Arthur chuckle and then the rustle of clothing over skin as Arthur finally undressed.

“Want to stop there?” Arthur asked a moment later as he crawled on the bed. He kissed the soft flesh of Merlin’s stomach again, making the muscles in Merlin’s lower abdomen spasm. “I can just get myself off on your thighs or something if you’re too tired.”

Merlin hummed thoughtfully, but it was only for show. He trailed a finger over the lip imprints still scattered across his torso.

“No,” he said. “I’ve been waiting for ages. I want it all tonight.”

Arthur smiled. “Turn over, then.”

Merlin grinned happily and rolled onto his front. He watched, cheek resting on his folded arms, as Arthur touched up his lipstick one final time. When Arthur reached for the lube, Merlin shifted a little, spreading his legs wider.

Arthur leaned over Merlin’s prone form, pressing the first fresh kiss to Merlin’s shoulder while one hand slid down the curve of Merlin’s side.

“I love you, you know,” Arthur murmured into the divot between Merlin’s shoulder blades. Merlin’s heart skipped at the words. “I know I don’t say it enough, but I do.”

“I know.”

Merlin almost wanted to tell Arthur that he didn’t have to say it, that the looks Arthur sometimes gave him and the things Arthur did for him were enough, but he rather liked hearing it, rare as it was.

This was another reason Merlin liked Arthur using the lipstick on him; Arthur was always less rough with him after he’d had his mouth fucked, and the way he worshipped Merlin’s body was much more affectionate. He took his time opening Merlin up, twirling his fingers slowly inside Merlin’s heat while he lavished attention to Merlin’s back with soft, pink kisses.

And he always reduced Merlin to a quivering wreck beneath him. Not like the other times, when he made Merlin writhe and cry out with need—these times it was much more low key, more deliberate. He stroked Merlin’s prostate relentlessly, made him whimper into the pillow, shaking and sweating and knowing that every press of lips to his back was another bright pink mark on his flesh.

“Please,” Merlin finally begged, reaching his arm back to grab something, any part of Arthur he could get his hands on. “Just do it. Please, Arthur.”

Arthur dropped a final kiss to the base of Merlin’s spine before spreading Merlin’s arse and nudging his cock against the stretched hole. Merlin bit his lip as Arthur pushed steadily in, and was already so boneless, so relaxed despite his aching need, that the entry hardly hurt at all. It was smooth and perfect and when Arthur was fully buried inside, he slid his arms under Merlin’s, wrapping them over Merlin’s shoulders, and held him close before he started rocking into him again and again.

Merlin’s breath came in sharp gasps, the same way Arthur’s did where he panted against Merlin’s cheek. Merlin could practically _feel_ the lipstick smearing into the skin on the side of his face, and knew that the sweat on the rest of his body must have already made the other imprints smudge. He felt dirty and claimed and loved and never wanted Arthur to stop.

It couldn’t last forever of course, but it lasted long enough that Merlin lost track of time. Soon enough Arthur began retreating shorter distances, shoving harder, deeper, faster, until Merlin’s heart was beating so fast he thought it would jump right out of his chest. And Merlin was hard again, his cock rubbing between his stomach and the duvet, the sensations enough to make his vision go soft and fuzzy.

He came only seconds before Arthur, who abruptly stopped as he erupted. Arthur was trembling and sweating and just as breathless as Merlin, and when he pulled out, it was with a squelch that made Merlin cringe but Arthur chuckle with amusement (and maybe a little pride). Merlin pushed Arthur off, not wanting the extra body heat as he tried to cool down.

He was half asleep, and contemplating just letting the come dry between his legs when he heard Arthur say, “So when are you going to do that thing you do for me?”

Merlin’s mind instantly flashed to the skirt hanging in the closet and he groaned, then threw his pillow at Arthur’s smirking face.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Will You Do It Tonight?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307221) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)
  * [[Podfic] Will You Do It Tonight?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310197) by [rowanbrandybuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanbrandybuck/pseuds/rowanbrandybuck)




End file.
